


"I'm sorry, Harry."

by ZarryIsMyOTP



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Angry Harry, Barebacking, Crying Zayn, Drunk Liam, Drunk Louis, Drunk Niall, Heartless Harry(for a the first few minutes), Knotting, M/M, Niall hits on Zayn, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Pillowtalk's success celebration, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Sober Zayn, Swearing, There is NO bad blood between Zayn and 1D, Top!Harry, Zayn gets fucked even though he's not in heat, Zayn is NOT in a relationship with Gigi, a/b/o dynamics, bottom!Zayn, no lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryIsMyOTP/pseuds/ZarryIsMyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gets fucked by the tallest and strongest yet the youngest of alphas of his ex musical group as a punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm sorry, Harry."

"To solo success, ever lasting friendships and Freddie." The three of them clinked their glasses and drank.

The private lounge of the bar was loud and hectic, full of B-list celebrities out there to get trashed. Niall joined them-Louis, Liam and Zayn. He was seriously in the mood to party and got all four of them into the spirit of their newfound freedom- a year off from album promotions and tours for both the brits and the Irish- by buying a pitcher of margaritas for them. As Zayn downed his fifth, he knew that this was not a good idea.

"So, what now, Zayn?" Niall yelled at him over the noise.

"I don't know. Promotions and tours and more singles."

"That's cool. But promise me you'll give my golf academy a visit."

"Of course, Niall. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Zayn smiled and Niall put his arm around the former's waist and pulled him close.

"It means a lot to me that you'll be there, Zee," Niall whispered hotly into Zayn's ear. "Another margarita?"

"Niall James Horan-are you tryna get me drunk? 'Cos I think it's working," Zayn giggled and Niall swore that it was one of the best things he'd evr heard. "I think I'd better get a beer. I'll go get us some."

"More drink, Zayn!" Louis bellowed.

Louis has the constitution of an ox. He’s got his arm draped over Liam. Louis’ all tank tops, tight jeans, and Vans, hair essed up, his usual stunning self and Liam, on the other hand is checking him out. Zayn, he's more of a Converse and t-shirt kind of omega, but he's wearing the tightest pair of black denims he's got. He moved out of Niall’s hold and got up from their table.

Whoa. Head spin. Zayn had to grab the back of the chair. Tequila based cocktails are not a good idea.  
As he made his way to the bar and he decided that he should visit the loo while he's on his feet.

Good thinking, Zayn.

Zayn staggered off through the crowd. Of course, there’s a line, but at least it’s quiet and cool in the corridor.He reached for his cell phone to relieve the boredom of waiting in line. Hmm… Who did he last called? Was it Niall? No. It's Harry Styles. The boy he's been crushing on for years since he discovered he was an omega.

He giggled. He had no idea what the time was, maybe he'd wake him. Perhaps Harry could tell him why he had been dissing him ever since the release of Pillowtalk. He suppressed a drunken grin and asked Siri to re-dial Harry's number. Styles answered on the first ring.

"Zayn?" He was surprised to hear from Zayn. Well, honestly? Zayn was twice as confused as to calling him.

"Why are you dissing me continuously repeatedly?" Zayn slurred at him.

"Zayn, are you okay? You sound...have you been drinking?"

"What's it with you?"

"I, uh, I'm curious. Where are you?"

"In a bar."

"Which bar, Zayn?" He sounded so exasperated.

"A bar in London."

"How are you getting home."

"I have escort." This conversation was not going as Zayn had planned. Then anyway, nothing worked as Zayn wanted.

"Which bar, Zayn?" Harry lowered his voice towards the end and it registered in Zayn's befuddled brain. Alpha voice.

Zayn dropped his head submissively and bared his neck to no one. Harry Styles alpha voiced him. Ah, well.

"Zayn."

"I-I don't know, Harry. Louis brought us here."

"Zayn, for fuck's sake, can you be any more careless?"

Zayn knew in the back of his mind he shouldn't have done that but the very next moment, he hung up Harry.

Zayn's head swum uncomfortably as he shuffled with the line and now it was his turn. He stared blankly at the poster on the back of the toilet door that extoled the virtues of safe sex and population control.

Holy shit. Did he just call Harry? Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. His phone rang and it made him jump. He yelped in surprise.

"Hey," Zayn bleated timidly into the phone. He hadn't reckoned on this.

"I'm coming to get you," he said and hung up. Only Harry Edward Styles could sound so calm yet terrifying at the same time.

Holy crap. zayn pulled his denims up. His heart wanted to hammer its way out of his ribcage. Coming to get him? Oh, no. He's gonna be sick. No. No. He's fine. Hang on. Harry was just messing with his head. Zayn didn't tell himwhere the older lad was. He couldn't find him. Besides, Harry's working on for a film and that meant late nights at the studio. He washed his hand and checked his reflection. He looked flushed and heavily drowsy.

He waited at the bar for what felt like eternity for the beer cans and as he turned on heels to return to the table, ta da! There he was- Harry Fucking Styles wearing a fedora hat, prince collar shirt, black denims and ocher boots.

Harry grabbed Zayn's wrist and pulled him out of the back door and pushed him into the vacant garage which had the shutters down and locked the back door.

"Harry, what the-"

“Shut up,” Harry got closer to Harry and pressed his body into him. It was the middle of the night and Zayn's head was spinning and he was whimpering when Harry separated his legs and nudged his knee between them.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know you…I...” Zayn tried again but his voice was cut off by the sound of zipper and fumbling of pants. Harry pulled Zayn's trousers to his ankles along with his boxers. As the cold air hit Zayn's small pink cock, he shivered. He didn't want this. And he didn't want his first time to be like this. Harry gripped Zayn's balls tightly and squeezed them until Zayn winced in pain.

"Harry, I'm-I-I am massively sorry about the phone call-"

"I know you are sorry, or atleast you will be."

Harry pushed him to the floor shortly after ripping off the omega's T-shirt and slapped Zayn's plump yet soft bum once.

"Nice arse, baby," Harry smirked spread Zayn’s cheeks with his thumbs , exposing his hole to the cold night. Zayn was panting, not even mildy wanting this. Both his hands were clawing the concrete as he shivered as Harry brushed his finger over his hole.

"Get wet for me, baby. C'mon I know you can, Zayn. Do it. Be a good lil' slut for me."

"Na-No-"

"I said, get wet." There it was again, that alpha voice. Zayn felt wetness gather around his eyes as he felt his body betraying him and slimy slick ran down his thigh within the next blink of an eye. He dropped his head and cried. He didn't want this. As Harry placed the tip of his cock head on Zayn's rim, Zayn forgot how to breathe. He shook his furiously.

"Harry, please. I don't want this. Please-"

His own sentence was cut off as Harry thrust himself balls deep into Zayn. Even though he was slick, Harry entered him before he was properly stretched. Zayn wanted to scream but his voice was weak. Zayn closed his eyes, trying to adjust the burning stretch, avoiding the tears that were now pouring down as a waterfall. Harry placed his hand on his hips and rocked back. He was slow. He knew going slow would make Zayn feel all twelve inches of him. He knew it would increase the pain. And Zayn cried on and on. Not just because it hurt but because he was frustrated. Zayn let out a shaky whimper.

Almost instantly after hearing Zayn's whimper, Harry quickened his thrusts after flipping Zayn onto his back making Zayn look all more vulnerable and lovely under him. Zayn's cheeks are puffy from crying and his lips have turned into a dark shade of terracotta from constant biting since the past hour.

"Oh!" Zayn banged his head against the concrete floor, clawing the minute gravel on the floor, bracing himself against Harry's thrust. "Harry, please, please, please stop!"

Harry groaned and forced Zayn to open his eyes once more. "H-Harry, I'm sorry," Zayn stammered through his whimpered.

Harry slammed his fist onto the concrete floor not caring if he was drawing blood. His other hand was wrapped around Zayn's thigh, holding it close to his side. Zayn's vision went white as Harry jabbed his prostate and though he felt like he was no longer anywhere near Harry, the sound of skin slapping against skin jarred him back to reality.

Zayn's cries sounded like pain, but now they had turned into pain that was enjoying, the pain that he needed. At best, he sounded frightened of his pleasure. Harry doesn't even stop when Zayn still tried to push him away despite the pleasure nor did he want to stop when he saw blood oozing down Zayn's thighs.

"Uuugh! AH! Oh...fuck! God. Oh, god. GOD. Ha-Har-Harry, please."  
Harry harshly grabbed Zayn's hips dragging them to meet the Alpha's thrust in the middle. The muscles on his back spasmed and sweat was practically pouring down his back. Containing his orgasm his for Zayn seemed to be more painful than pleasurable.  
"Alpha, please," Zayn begged, raking his nails down Harry's arms. "PLE-ESE!"  
One of Harry's hand grabbed the back of Zayn's blond hair and pulled on it to expose the omega's neck to him. He bit down hard, breaking the skin and sinking his teeth inside and pulling away without sealing the mark. Harry wanted to punish Zayn for scaring the shit out of him and he had been a boy who always found his way through. So be it.  
Harry did not slow down but only thrusted at a rate that was according to Zayn would had been impossible for any sane Alpha. Zayn's nails tore into the flesh of Harry's back. Zayn's final cry was of pure ecstacy as he arched of the bed, clinging to Harry as he exploded over their stomachs. He collapses to the cold floor, gasping for air, both arms falling on either of their bodies.  
Harry did not bother to slow down as Zayn continued to come weakly, breaking down into overwhelmed sobs. Istead, lowering his voice, he gritted out a "Carry my pups, yeah, Zayn? I'm gonna knot you."  
His thrusts become erratic and he watched as Zayn's chest heaved wildly, his small pink cock occasionally leaking on his belly.  
As Zayn slowly came back to his senses, he realized when Harry just said, and couldn't take his eyes off Harry. He winced as he peered into his face. Harry's muscles had been burning but he didn't give two shits about the pain because he had his dream boy under him. He had his fedora removed and his hair is damp.  
Zayn is still clenching loosely around Harry's massive shaft. He barely had the strength to touch Harry's tattooed chest let alone bury his hand in Harry's hair.  
Harry's eyes didn't leave Zayn's as the former shoved himself into Zayn one final time and hotly whisphered, "Take my knot, cupcake, hmm?"  
Zayn tried to nod as he felt Harry begin to swell inside him. He tried to breathe deeply. He tried to relax. But he was so scared that he tesed up as Harry felt even humoungous than before. Perrie had never knotted him before, and plus she was only eight inches and Harry was... well, Harry was thirteen inches.

Harry stroked Zayn's cheek and murmered a small, "'S okay, lovie."  
But Zayn screwed his eyes shut, and tossed his head against the concrete wall and gave out a ear splitting cry.  
"Zayn, c'mon, lovie. I know you can do it. God, please," He buried his head in Zayn's neck and inhaled the omega's peppermint smell.  
Zayn's fingers tightened in his hair. He's forced to arch off the floor as Harry's knot plumped up. His skinny legs trembled with the effort of supporting his fragile body when he is already so wasted and exhausted. And he sobbed, "I-I can't," and tears welled up in his eyes.  
Harry draped a protective arm around the fragile omega's waist holding him to his chest and groaning. Zayn clinged to Harry's broad shoulders and looks down. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he touched his stomach, tracing the outline of cock that was buried inside of him, forcing him to curve his back to accomodate for the young Alpha's size. Just when he thought he could no longer do this, Harry panted out a ,"That's it, baby."  
Seconds later he felt Harry's cock begin to pulse as Alpha seed starts to fill him up. Hot and slippery, Harry pumps him full of his come inside him and Zayn felt claimed. Harry presented Zayn's neck to himself once again. This time he sealed the previous one and bit down a bond mark on the junction of his neck and collar bone, marking Zayn as his omega.  
As he puled away from Zayn's neck and his knot subsided, the older boy's bloodshot eyes were staring back at him, wild like a predator.


End file.
